1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including light emitting devices and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As the performance of a camera is developed, various functions using the camera have recently developed. For example, functions of photographing high-quality still images or moving images or generating 3D images by using depth information (depth values) of images received through the camera have actively developed.
A light emitting device plays an important role in the various functions using the camera. Here, the light emitting device functions to emit light into a space corresponding to an image received through the camera.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a light emitting device for performing various functions using a camera, a control method of a light emitting device, and the like.